


Alex getting the robe

by thesapphiresparrowwrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, dansen thirst squad on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesapphiresparrowwrites/pseuds/thesapphiresparrowwrites
Summary: this is how Alex got THAT robe
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Alex getting the robe

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my thirst squad

Alex walked into mall, a determined note to her step. She was heading to the motorcycle accessories shop at the end of the mall, but she had to walk through Macy's to get to the store.

She is walking when her eye catches something on a mannequin, and her feet stop walking on their own accord.

On the shiny white mannequin, is a purple silk robe.

_Not purple_ Alex thought _Burgundy_

"Its beautiful" Alex murmured, running her hand along the fabric slowly. "And Kelly's favorite color"

She looks over and sees one of the employees watching her, and Alex quickly moves away from the robe, almost running out of the store.

She goes to the motorcycle store and gets what she came for; a helmet for Kelly. She is smiling, walking back through Macy's, the helmet in her hands.

Then she sees the robe again. She walked back over to it, biting her lip a bit. She sighed, shaking her head "No, Kelly will think its stupid…" she goes to turn away, but something stops her. A tug at her heart that imagines how happy would look to see Alex in her favorite color.

Alex swallowed, her feet carrying her to where the robes hung on a rack. She found her size and held it up to the mirror. She bit her bottom lip, and before she could talk herself out of it, she pays for it and takes it home.

The night after the day of the obsidian launch, she texted Kelly to come over. She decorated her apartment with candles and dimmed the lights.

She grabbed the robe from the bag and goes into the bathroom. She stripped until she was naked, and put the robe on, tying it loosely. She stands in front of the mirror, a nervous chuckle escaped her throat.

"This is crazy…." Alex murmured.

She closed her eyes, reminding herself that this was just Kelly. Her Kelly. Kelly would never judge her for anything.

She goes into the kitchen, grabbing some wine and pouring her and Kelly some.

The door opens and Kelly appears and Alex's stomach tensed. She couldn’t help but feel nervous. But her nerves disappeared when Kelly murmured

"You look beautiful"

Alex smiled, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"Well I did wear your favorite color"


End file.
